


why not?

by spookyleo



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phone Anxiety, catfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: Arthur finds a kitten. Eames picks up his phone.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	why not?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for week seven - the FINAL week - of AEDWQ, hosted over at teacuphuman09 on tumblr! Thank you for everything Teacup! 
> 
> Just wanted to say this has been an amazing experience. Even if I never made it onto the leaderboard, I've felt so supported by my peers. This has been so fun and I've learnt a lot from it. Congratulations to everyone involved!
> 
> Prompt: It's Not a Date  
> Genre: First _____  
> Word Count: Under 150

Arthur wasn’t usually the type of person to call anyone past midnight.

That was for a reason. He hated to listen to the tone dial, to feel his heart skip as he wondered if the line would go dead or not. He hated to disturb. But here he was.

“Hello? Eames? I’m gonna need your help.”

Half an hour later, they stood, in Arthur’s kitchen, eyes both locked on the tabby kitten in Arthur’s arms.

“I found him on the side of the road,” Arthur mumbled.

Eames stared. “And you called me because?”

“Well, don’t you know things about cats? I’ve never had one before.” Arthur said. “Why else did would I have called you?”

Eames shrugged, took the mewling kitten from Arthur. “Maybe one AM is the best time for a date.”

Arthur felt a tug in his chest. “This isn’t a date, Eames.”

“Why not?”

Good question.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at rightearring on tumblr. I hope to be posting more writing soon! If you've been following this drabble series, thank you!


End file.
